I Thought You Were Mine
by megumi2
Summary: ah!!!!!! i hate creating summaries. well, this story is all about shun and ruriko. you'll love it so come on and start reading this! if you want to flame it, then flame it! i don't care about your flame. i just wanna know what is your comment to my story.
1. True Friends

I THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE 

**_Chapter one: True Friends_**

Ruriko looked at her best friend, Kaoru when she saw her holding a letter again.

"From Shun again?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"He wanted to see me in personal."

"What else?"

"And he missed me very much!"

"I noticed that he mailed you every week and all that he always told you is that he miss you and that's all."

"Yes, you're right. And he's very romantic."

"You think so?" Ruriko said. "You know, you're very lucky. Imagine, he's already handsome and very rich! When will he come back here in Japan?"

"Maybe by the end of this year. It's already June so I have to wait for him the next six months. I'm really excited to see my boyfriend!" Kaoru answered.

"Boyfriend? When did you answer him to be your boyfriend?" Ruriko then followed that question.

"Two months ago."

"And you still didn't meet each other in personal, right?"

Kaoru then took her breath deeply. "Yes." She said. "And I really want to see him in personal, Ruriko. I want to hug him tight and kiss him."

"Please don't make me envy, okay?" Ruriko said as she smeared at her friend. Kaoru then laughed.

"Why, you don't like any of your suitors?" Kaoru then asked.

"Which one?"

"Mr. Choutarou! Even if he's already old, he doesn't have a wife. And even if he already have four children, you'll not get poor with him because you'll get a big part from him!"

"Please… my dream is not to have a super lolo okay!?" She said angrily. "If my husband is going to be as old as Mr. Choutarou who is almost to be my grandpa, it's better to marry no one than someone like him."

"You'll have no boyfriend if your attitude is like that."

"I'm going to have a boyfriend if he is almost like your Shun – handsome, rich and romantic." Ruriko said while smiling to Kaoru.

"I'm sorry my friend, but Shun is the only one who have those characteristics in the whole world. And if ever he asks me to marry him, I'll not think twice to answer that." Kaoru said.

Ruriko then stopped. Later, she lay down on her bed. When Kaoru thought that Ruriko was going to sleep, she then turned off the lights in their room and went to her bed, but Ruriko is really not supposed to sleep already. She's thinking about Kaoru's boyfriend, Shun. Handsome and multi-millionaire. She knows that Kaoru knows that a guy like Shun is the one that she is waiting for – a prince. But she thought to herself that Kaoru's right. She will find no one like him. She also don't know if Shun is really handsome and rich or not, because Kaoru don't want to show her Shun's pictures when he mailed it with the letter. She didn't even gave her the addresses because Kaoru thought that Ruriko will also mail that guy, but Ruriko will never do that to her best friend. Sometimes, she felt a little jealous to her friend but she's still happy for her friend to find a man of her dreams like Shun. Maybe the right guy for her will come soon, and it's okay for her because she is only 17 years old.

***

"Do you still have any polo like this, miss?"

Ruriko then smiled to her customer, "Yes Ma'am. What color do you like?"

The lady then called someone. Later, Ruriko saw a handsome guy who is carrying a boy who looks like only 2 years old.

"Honey, what color do you like?"

"Is there color gray?" asked the man while looking at Ruriko and smiled at her.

"What size?" Ruriko then asked.

"Large."

"W-wait sir." She said before she turned back. When she came back to her customer after minutes, she's holding the gray polo. The wife of the handsome guy then paid it to the cashier then they went away.

"Why is that those handsome guys are so easy to get? I'm jealous of Kaoru." Ruriko said to herself, but Kaoru is always there for her. When they were in grade school, they're already friends. She's poor and Kaoru's rich, but that's not a way to keep them away from each other. Kaoru is just really kind. Even if Kaoru came from a rich family, she's still not boastful or proud of herself. When Ruriko's parents died in an accident, she's not able to finish her studies. She left her school at first year.

Kaoru has a good position in Metro Manila. But even if they're not both rich, they're still best friends. Ruriko is now living in Kaoru's house and that's fine with Kaoru because her parents are on abroad and she's only living with her two maids. Ruriko is really thankful for having Kaoru as her very best friend.

To be continued… 

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

Author's note: Too short, right? But I still hope you understand and like the story I've made. This chapter is too ugly, but the next chapter will make my fic really beautiful. So, anyway, please REVIEW!!!!!

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!


	2. The Plan

I THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE Chapter two: The Plan 

Reiji smiled after receiving the letter from Kaoru. After he read it, he smiled again, kissed the letter, folded it, and put it back to the envelope.

"I'll see you soon, Kaoru. It's almost one month and I'll see you at last." He said to himself. But then, he remembered something. "But, will you forgive me when you found out that my personality is not the personality that I have told you in my letter?" He then took his breath deeply. Then suddenly, the door opened. He quickly kept the letter from Kaoru when he saw Shun.

"Are you going out next week?" Shun asked.

"Oh, I-it's you, Shun."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just surprised when you came inside my room." Reiji answered.

Shun then smiled at Reiji. "I'm sorry. I forgot to knock first before I enter your room."

"It's okay. What are you asking me again?"

"If you're going out next week?"

"No, why?"

"Because Megane wants us to have a vacation in their farm in South Africa."

"How long are we going to stay there?"

"Maybe one week."

"I see."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll go with you."

***

"What did you say, Reiji?"

"Shun and I will go to South Africa next week for a vacation, mother."

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Only one week."

"Just take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Yes Mama."

"When you're already there, call here. I'll tell you something important"

"Okay Mama, bye!"

"Ok. Bye!"

***

It's past 11:00 in the midnight when Reiji's mother's cell phone rang. She quickly looked at her husband after picking up her cell phone. Her husband is already sleeping. She slowly went off the bed without making any noise and went to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Ma, it's me, Reiji."

"How are you there?"

"I'm fine here with Shun. How about you? Is your husband hurting you while I'm far away here?" He then suddenly asked.

"How can he do that to me? He's blind and fractured. I'm only making sacrifices on taking good care of him because he's giving me money every month. And he still don't know that I have a son, and that's you, Reiji." Reiji's mother said to her son.

"Mom, what are you going to tell me? You said it's important." Reiji then asked.

"My husband is not rich, son, but his wife. And all his treasures will be given to Shun, his one and only son."

"That sure is, mother. Because Shun is His one and only son."

"That's not my point, Reiji. He must also give me a share of his treasures because I'm his wife. But he'll not! He's giving all of it to Shun!"

"I already know that, mom."

"How did you know about that!?" Reiji's mother asked angrily.

"Shun had told me about it sometimes. And we don't have any human right to have a share from the Ukiya's-"

"I don't care!" Reiji's mother shouted angrily. "You mean that all my sacrifices will be nothing!? If my husband is not going to give us a share, even a little, I'll get all the share that is coming to his son!"

"But how, Mom?"

"Simple! And you're the one who must do it, according to my plan."

"And what do you want me to do?" Reiji asked. Then his mother told him what he must do.

"I think I can't do that, mom…"

"But why? You'll do it not only for me but also for yourself."

"If Shun would be gone, you're not sure if the share will be given to you. He can give it to some charitable institutions or any of his relatives."

"You're wrong, Reiji. His treasures will be ours."

"How?"

"Simple! You'll pretend as Shun Ukiya when you came back here. "

"What!? How about the maids? Or his relatives and friends and-"

"Don't you think that I didn't think about that? The maids here are new, and all his relatives and friends are not here, or in somewhere. His father is blind, so, how can he know if you're Shun or not?" She said to her son. But she suddenly stopped when she heard some footsteps walking towards the bathroom. "W-wait Reiji." She said. But when she peeks to their bedroom, she saw her husband sleeping deeply on the bed. She then walked back to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Ma?"

"Nothing. I just thought that someone is listening. Maybe it's only my imagination."

"You know… I have a girlfriend. I'm serious to her but she knows that my name is Shun. I mailed her my pictures but I used Shun's name."

"Is she rich?"

"Yes. They have some properties in Japan and they have two restaurants in Guam. Her parents are living in Guam but Kaoru is living in Japan because she has a good position in a shopping mall in Tokyo. She's the Vice President in Marketing and I know that she have some stocks in that shopping mall. She's rich, beautiful and smart. I think that I've found the girl in my dreams."

"So you see, we must really continue our plan so you'll also look rich to your girlfriend."

"You're right. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Ok. Good night, too and goodbye."

"Ok. Bye." Reiji finished as he turned off his cell phone. "Kaoru…" He thought then smiled. After seconds, he lay down to his bed and sleep.

To be continued… 

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

Author's note: At last! I've finished this chapter two! So what, do you like it? I hope you understand it. This fic is not connected to the true story. Anyway, please review! Even flames are welcome just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please…………………………………….

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I


End file.
